Programmable Logic Devices (PLDs) are Integrated Circuits (ICs) that are used to implement digital logic operations according to user configurable input. Example PLDs include Complex Programmable Logic Devices (CPLDs) and Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs). CPLDs often include several function blocks that are based on programmable logic array (PLA) architecture with sum-of-products logic. A configurable interconnect matrix transmits signals between the function blocks.
An example FPGA includes an array of configurable logic blocks (CLBs) and a ring or columns of programmable input/output blocks (IOBs). The CLBs and IOBs are interconnected by a programmable interconnect structure (routing resources). The CLBs, IOBs, and interconnect structure are typically programmed by loading a stream of configuration data (bitstream) into internal configuration memory cells that define how the CLBs, IOBs, and interconnect structure are configured. The configuration bitstream may be read from an external memory, conventionally an external integrated circuit memory EEPROM, EPROM, PROM, and the like, though other types of memory may be used. The collective states of the individual memory cells then determine the function of the FPGA.